As a prior art, for example, in a Patent Literature 1, a vehicle braking device is disclosed which is capable of making an installation space smaller in assembling in a vehicle to integrate electromagnetic valves, fluid pressure sensors and an electronic control unit in compact. A rear output port which opens toward one side surface in a lateral direction of a cylinder tube and communicates with a rear output fluid pressure chamber and a front output port which opens toward an upper surface of the cylinder tube and communicates with a front output fluid pressure chamber are provided respectively in a master cylinder of the vehicle braking device.